The objectives of this proposal are to improve facilities and equipment in order to provide care of research animals, support for on-going research, and to comply with the standards of the Federal Animal Welfare Laws, the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, and Public Health Service Policy. Requested renovations and equipment will improve animal health and well being by providing needed space, improved housing, sanitation, ventilation, temperature and humidity control, transportation and facility security. Specifically, we propose to: 1. improve housing and care by replacing poorly designed and/or deteriorated monkey cages, rat cages, chick brooders, feeders on rat cages, and provide raised floors for large animals. 2. improve sanitation by the addition of a cage washer, waste pans and pan carts, and replacement of rusted casters on animal caging. 3. acquire a power pallet lift to improve efficiency of operations and safety of personnel. 4. acquire an air conditioned truck for animal transportation. 5. acquire covered bulk carts to facilitate a program of microbarrier caging for mice. 6. install an environmental monitoring and security system in animal facilities to protect the health and stability of animals and the integrity of all research programs. 7. renovate 3 animal facilities. a. Woodruff Memorial Building: renovate 3,000 square feet for central animal facility to replace substandard space in departmental areas, centralize functions and provide needed animal resource space. b. Dental School: renovate animal facility to facilitate primate housing and study by providing an office, procedures room, floor drains, and provision of a safety fence and observation area. c. Anatomy/Physiology Facility: renovate to provide pit for cage washer. The proposed improvements directly affect the quality for housing, care, sanitation, environmental control, and facility security for animals, facilitating the multi-million dollars in research programs dependent upon them. Completion of these improvements will bring our entire University into compliance with Animal Welfare Laws, AAALAC Standards and PHS Policy.